This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Images are useful in the electronic world to help illustrate goods and services for sale. Images are stored as bits of data and can be easily communicated electronically. However, the number of goods and services for sale is large and is ever expanding. Trying to keep accurate electronic images of all available goods and services is an overwhelming task. In response, if an image is not available, vendor often substitute an image that states “Image not Found” often as part of a bland illustration. Displaying an “Image not Found” image is not attractive to users and may make a seller appear unprofessional or not polished.